Not Dead Yet!
by guerilla sam
Summary: everybody knows how Ichika was captured but what if he managed to escape on his own, through inner strength alone he fights his away through life and world where those on top would rather have him dead
1. Chapter 1

**This is something i did for a school project and one of the reasons why i've been so damn slow with updating everything, kind of like my crossover except more closely related to the original plot, kind off based this off of the sheer will somebody has to get through difficult situations.**

* * *

You know when someone's back is pressed against the wall and everything seems hopeless, and then that person has to pull off something amazing to survive`? Well I'm in that situation right now and I haven't done anything amazing yet! My current situation I have been kidnapped knocked out and currently tied to a metal post. I actually know why I've been captured my sister is an I.S. pilot which in this day in age is as important as being an Olympic athlete maybe more. What's an I.S. you ask? Well I'll explain that later assuming I get out of this. My name is Ichika Orimura by the way totally average guy no particular skills of any sort. But I do have one thing that everyone seems to underestimate about me I am resourceful not that I had many situations where I needed to use that trait, but hey no time like the present.

I try to feel around behind me before cutting myself on what I think is glass, well it's a sharp pointy object and I'm tied in rope. Time to go. I quickly saw off the rope and get and that's when I notice that my head is killing me, they probably hit me over the head with something over the aftereffect of a knockout drug…geez, it feels like both.

I notice something in the corner it's a gun, a G36C if I remember correctly I pick it up, if the guys who kidnapped me are still around here I'm going to need something to defend myself not that I plan on killing someone, I'm middle freaking schooler for crying out loud! But still if they have one laying around I'm pretty sure there are others who have guns and won't hesitate to kill me. As it stands now I'm so totally screwed.

I go out into the hallway of the room and began searching for an exit I have an idea about why they are doing this I just hope I'm wrong. It wasn't long before I came across the room with people and few

* * *

**I.S. Tournament arena**

This is not good, I just learned that my brother has been kidnapped by a group of terrorists , wanting Japan to hand over all of their I.S. cores or they will execute him. The German military gave me this information but in return they want me to go to Germany and train their next generation of I.S. pilots. Right now me and a group of both German and Japanese special forces are waiting for the call marking the hour before the deadline. The Germans are going trace it back to their hideout and we are going to kick down their door and get my brother back.

"Fraulein Chifuyu the transmission is coming through" said one of the German operators as the screen came alive with image of a masked man with another one in the background.

"Hello, there ladies and gentlemen" said the man, is voice had a sarcastic tone to it "remember if you do not bring I.S. cores to the designated spot then we will execute the hostage" for emphasis the man brought out a large knife. "you have one hour so-" before he could continue a hail of bullets killed both him and his partner. And into the screen walked my brother, Ichika. He had an odd look in his eyes like he was in a daydream. "Ichika!" I said surprised. He snapped out of his daze.

"what? Chifuyu? What are you doing on the computer?" that idiot, doesn't he know where he is.

"What about you?" I reply.

"well apparently I got kidnapped" he said, yeah that's obvious "then I broke out found this gun laying around, and now I'm here, and holy crap I just killed two guys!" and now he was panicking.

"Ichika listen to me" I said, gaining his attention. "just stay there and I'll come get you"

"What?" he asked "don't you have a tournament to compete in"

"Idiot, this is more important!" I yelled

"But doesn't it only happen once every four years?" he said "listen, sis I can handle this all I have to do is avoid everyone else, right?"

"But ichika!" I protested

"It'll be fine" he said, I have no idea where he's getting his confidence from "call the police or something. Crap I hear footsteps, listen just complete the tournament I'll be fine." With that the transmission got cut.

"Kid has some balls" said one of the German soldiers, who was a veteran evident by several scars on his face, two over his right eye and two in an x-shape on his left cheek "We'll go save your brother while you do what he asks, don't worry we'll get him back in one piece"

* * *

**Back at the terrorist hideout**

Crap why did I say that I could really have used some help, ah geez I am screwed! Okay, okay don't panic, you are a man if you said you can get yourself out of this, then you are going to get yourself out of this!

As I ran down the halls I could hear yelling I guess they discovered the bodies or me escaping… or both. I still can't believe that I killed a guy, how easy it was. My sister once had me hold a real sword in elementary school, the thing was heavy and I could barely keep it up, she explained that was the weight of a human life how hard it was to kill someone. Now I just pick up some random gun off the ground and effortlessly kill two guys. Gun beats sword I guess.

I stop at the edge of a hall corner. There were two guards talking.

"We have to be on high alert" said one, taking his finger of an ear mic.

"Why" asked the other

"Apparently the hostage escaped" said the first

"What?" said the other "isn't he just a kid?"

"Yeah but the security team found some glass with blood on it and the second in command along with the communications operator dead"

"Holy crap, brutal brat isn't he?"

"You can say that again." And they can continue on I stealthily follow them and sneak by them when they turn down another hall and break into a run I was able to go past several hallways before I see something out of the corner of my eye. It was girl who was about nineteen the same age as my sister. When I see her face I recognize her as one of the competitors against my sister in the I.S. tournament. Which means she's a pilot. And considering where we are she's probably working for these guys. I slide to a halt and we look at each other. She had a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing out of your cell!?" she yelled.

"Escaping." I replied

"Like hell you are!" and she deployed her I.S. and I take of running, now is probably a good time to explain this, well an I.S. is a sort of power armor, that for some reason only females can operate, they outclass every modern weaponry and just one could waste an army. So the reason these terrorists want the I.S. cores is because those are the central part of an I.S. and can be used to build new I.S.. well all you really need to know it's a advance suit armor widely accepted as a unstoppable war machine. I am really, really screwed right now.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I said while running, and being chased by the armored lady. The suit was bulky and could barely fit in the hallway so that probably means she can't maneuver that well.

"Get back here!" she yelled, yeah like that's happening. You know running from something that can fly as fast as fighter jet seems kind of pointless, but it's this or die, but luckily I see a ladder in front of me and I quickly climb up it. The pilot not being able to stop fast enough crashes destroying part of the wall and ladder. I ignore and keep climbing until I reach a hatch and pull myself up and end up in a rundown section of a harbor apparently I was underground. Makes sense a terrorist group would have base here and underground. Little to no traffic, out of the, way and no one would suspect it. My thoughts are cut short as the I.S. pops out of the ground.

"You little punk!" she was pissed "either come quietly or I will hurt you" I don't answer instead I unload the clip of my gun at her. Compared to an I.S. this gun is little more than pea shooter, because to make the I.S. even more resilient they have a shield. When gun was empty she just had an incredulous look on her face "Done yet?" oh hell no! and I take off running into a rundown warehouse and hide behind some crates.

I notice something with me behind the crate it was an RPG and it was loaded, seriously these people leave around to many valuable weapons! Not that I'm complaining, I take the RPG and aim it at the door and I can hear the mechanical footsteps of the I.S. coming. I may have been exaggerating earlier when I said the I.S. were unstoppable, they are tough but you just need some serious firepower to take them down, off course the I.S. usually pack weaponry of their own being larger versions of conventional weapons. The I.S. enters the ware house and aim the RPG at it.

"Come out little boy." She said tauntingly "I won't hurt you…much" she ahd a creepy smile when she said this. I fire the RPG and fire explosion enveloped the I.S.. I also think that I might be a natural with weapons. "You brat…" said the pilot with her machine emerging "I was going to go easy on you but your too much of a pain, time lose some limbs" oh crap, and I'm out of rockets, so I did the only thing that comes to mind, it through the empty RPG launcher at her and took off running again "That's right little boy run." That lady is creepy.

I go into another abandoned building it wasn't the ware house, it was the old port authority building and you know what I found in there more weapons. What is with these people? And what is with national security, they should keep an eye on crap like this! Well I pick up a china lake pump action grenade launcher and load some grenades into it. Video games make for great weapon training simulators, don't they? Then the wall exploded and I.S. was there with a big freaking sword! I shield my face from some small debris flying at me.

"Kid just surrender and I'll make dismemberment less painful" yeah that's great incite for surrender, why I don't I just kill myself and save you trouble? When did I become so sarcastic? Well anyways I pumped a round into the chamber and fired it and exploded I used that to grab a belt of 40mm grenades. The I.S. is close behind as I run out of the other end of the port authority building. I need to be smart about this and find a place roof to limit her mobility but enough room where I won't kill myself with a grenade. I find another warehouse and role into the entrance just avoiding the large sword.

"Is running and hiding all you can do?" she taunted. I quickly got up and aimed the grenade launcher at

"Not anymore" I said with a cocky smirk and fired three consecutive grenades at her each one hitting her. She charges and I roll out of the way just barely avoiding being ran over by the mechanical suit. I was only able to reload the grenade launcher with two rounds before needing to dodge again but then she back hands me with a large mechanical hand and I get knocked on my back and slide away a ways. It hurt, but this actually helped me as it gave good enough distance to safely fire the grenade launcher I aim and unload another round at her after this one though I hear warning sounds go off on her suit. I must have wore her down enough.

"I thought I.S. pilots where the best of the best!" I taunted "and here your having trouble dealing with a middle school boy!"

"You brat!" she said through gritted teeth and charged she is even more angry now so she is probably not thinking straight. I dodge her charge easily and she rams her sword into some shipping containers that were behind me but these were full as baking flower was coming out, I must have made my way into the current part of the harbor during all that running this gives me an idea. I've heard of this thing called a dust explosion if you ignite flammable dust in a low wind or enclosed environment it makes an explosion. I run towards the exit while using my right arm to aim the launcher and fire the other grenade into a container and the result was a giant fireball coming at me I make it out of the warehouse before it hits but the force of the explosion threw me against another warehouse, but I was still alive. I hurt like hell though. As the fire dies down I realize just how tired I am and drift into unconsciousness as I do I notice a group of armed men approaching me, I hope those aren't the terrorist not like I could do anything if they were. I finally black out as I realize I just done something considered impossible.

* * *

**Newscast three days later **

Three days ago during the Mondo Grosso I.S. tournament one of the contestants brother was taken captive by group of terrorist wanting Japans I.S. cores. His name is Ichika Orimura brother of the reigning champion Chifuyu Orimura. He apparently not only managed to escape but to do something that could recognized as an impossible feat and defeated an I.S., the pilot of the I.S. was contestant in the tournament but was knocked out early on and ended up being part of the terrorist group kidnapping Ichika Orimura. Data received from her now confiscated I.S.'s core show how the battle between the two took place after that both combatants lost consciousness and were retrieved by a task force composing of German and Japanese special forces, who then proceeded to take out the terrorist hideout. At any rate the feat pulled off by young Orimura is one of the greatest things of this century not to mention he is only a middle school student. That is all we have for now tune in next time to see new developments on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of basing this off another I.S. story I did which was a crossover with brink, this one I'm going to focus more on the social effect of defeating an I.S. and have it more in tune with cannon, still going to totally screw it up though…trololololololo**

**Also I have two other I.S. ideas one was different version of this where during the first chapter he gets a bunch of information and skills downloaded directly into his brain but also gets amnesia and wages a one man war on phantom task. Inspired by bodycount**

**Then there's an idea with WWIII, and Ichika and Dan have mercenary business in nuclear apocalypse. Still fighting I.S. on the ground though. also the I.S. academy is still exist and is a major power in the post-apocalyptic wasteland. Inspired by the metro 2033 series.**

**And I changed the title I just thought this would fit better**

* * *

**Near future, Ichika POV**

This is our first strike, Phantom Task managed to take control of all I.S. capable countries through political assassinations and putting their people in key positions in those governments. This resulted in creating a worldwide dictatorship. After that a thousand guys along with three rogue I.S. pilots have formed a resistance of sort we call ourselves the Ghost army being as that pretty much everyone expects us to die also as an F-u to Phantom task. But Phantom Task found us and took out half our numbers and most of the command structure leaving command to me. So me and the five hundred Ghosts are making simultaneous attacks around the country. Our target are the I.S. cores in the pentagon's basement where they keep the bulk of the cores. Reasoning, is that we destroy the cores we can free the world because despite appearances a lot people are not happy with this 'new order' but can't do anything about it because they control pretty much all of the I.S.'s… Just me and my comrades standing against the tide.

The three rogue pilots are going to cause a distraction by attacking other military bases. Five minutes to operation start. We also have help from inside the military they gave us the locations of the cores and what room they are in. "You guys ready?" I asked my squad of six men as I readied my AA-12 that fires slug rounds. They nodded readying their AA-12's "Move out!" my thoughts go to who the real leader of phantom task ended up being. That bitch ended up playing us for fools.

* * *

**Present**

Well I became a social renegade overnight, female supremacist glare at me and male conservative groups worship me, and all of that was on the way to school this morning! Three days ago I managed to defeat an I.S. and today I'm an international security case, because of the I.S. incident and revealing that a well known pilot was part of a shady terrorist group…what the hell is going on with my life?

I walk into the school yard and the result was instantaneous everyone stops and stares. This is going to be a long day "Dude, Ichika!" there's a familiar voice it was my friend Dan "Holy crap man I saw the news. How did you manage to beat an I.S.?"

"Running and not dying." I replied, not really wanting to talk about it "and explosives lots and lots of explosives"

"Well whatever, but dude you became and international Icon!" He said. Is it bad that he's more excited about this than I am?

"Don't remind me…" I said depressed.

"Oh, come on your famous now, you did something impossible" said Dan "I would live it up."

"Yes before the militant female supremacist groups come and try to kill me for defeating one of their 'angels'." After the I.S. came into play and people found out only women could pilot them there was the a shift in gender equality, women gained the upper hand. Since then there have been several women supremacy advocates rising up in the past decade they vary in size and fanaticism along with the amount of violence they take against those who stand up to this new world. Here's the best part all of the originated in Japan, so me being a living challenge to their base of power means I'm going to be getting a visit from them soon… and I doubt it'll be the kind where we sit down and have tea.

"You have point…" said Dan, realizing what I said. "You're kind of screwed."

"Thank you, Dan" I replied sarcastically "I feel a lot better now."

"Heheheh, Sorry." He said sheepishly

"Hopefully this thing will blow over" I don't even believe that. Well we went to our classroom and everyone was shooting looks. Then Rin ran up to me and excitedly asking me questions in similar fashion to Dan. Until the teacher came in who cautiously looked at me like I was going to explode at any moment before taking role, yep, long day…son of a bitch. Chifuyu would probably hurt me for swearing like this.

Class finally ended then me Dan and Rin began walking home, they asked me about the fight, and them being my closest friends I began to tell them how I was mainly running for it and throwing empty weapons. Eventually we had to split up at a crossroads to go our separate ways and made it home without incident, the whole kidnapping thing left me kind of paranoid. That's normal right?

When I walked inside and found my sister packing her things, the hell is this about? "Chifuyu-nee?" I asked confused, she turned to look at me.

"Ichika listen I'll be going away for awhile" she said.

"What, why?" I asked

"I made a deal with Germany in exchange for locating and rescuing you I have to go there and train the new generation of cadets"

"How long will you be gone?"

"For about three years they want me to get their youngest cadet ready for the I.S. academy" she walked up to me, kneeled and pulled me into a hug "I'm going to miss you…" Chifuyu does have a soft side it's just that they're so rare that you have a better chance of getting hit by lighting than seeing this. We just stayed like that for several minutes before parting and I decided to help her pack

The next day she was gone I guess she didn't want to deal with the tearful goodbye, that was okay I didn't either. I go to school and there was a group of fifteen delinquent looking guys in front of the school, oh boy this should be good "We are looking for Ichika Orimura is he here?" and it just got better!

"What do you want?" I asked not showing fear even though I was scared shitless.

"See, my girl is hoping to get into an I.S. academy after middle school, so she's not to happy that you managed to beat one, so now to keep her happy I need to beat you into the ground." This is already coming back to haunt me! Seriously can you wait until tomorrow. Well I've been given worse reasons for people trying to beat me up…I had issues in elementary school.

Before I could think of what to do one of the delinquents came up and punched me, and without thinking I retaliated and sent him flying and he landed a few feet away unconscious. What happened next I don't remember to well. I remember getting hit hard and repeatedly, but I stood my ground and fought back eventually I took down seven of them. The remaining eight were staring at me in surprise and slight fear, man I would not last another round of that. But they were scared if I can pull off something to make them retreat. That's when I noticed a bench and when I got what was in retrospect a stupid and reckless idea. But it worked.

I grabbed a bench that was screwed into the concrete ground, and with that inexplicable strength I used to take out the first guy tore it off the ground and tossed at the delinquents who by this time were running scared but I threw it anyways. That's when a lot of pain went into my right arm.

"Holy Crap Ichika!" said Dan running up from the street "I saw the whole think, you took out seven delinquents and sent the others running scared! Dude you are awesome."

"Dan…" I said, while my arm just dangled there

"What?" he asked

"Can you help me to the hospital, I'm pretty sure I just broke my arm."

"What about school?"

"Oh my Orimura your arm's been broken" and here comes the schools nurse, she is your stereotypical hot anime nurse, you know the kind that the majority of the male population of the school has crush on. I'll let your imaginations run wild on this, she knows me personally because of the amount of times I end up in the infirmary…same issues as elementary school. "come to my office and we'll get that arm into a cast." The rest of the day was quiet after that, people were wary of me because news of what did spread fast but luckily I didn't get suspended because I technically wasn't on school grounds during the fight. So silver lining I guess.

Back track of how screwed up my life has gotten in the past week, I got kidnapped, I then fought my way out defeating an I.S. in the process, my sister is going to Germany to train their military, and now I got into my first major school fight and learned I have crazy strength.

* * *

**The next day**

No delinquents today, huh…I thought they would have been back with vengeance today, well not like I'm complaining with my arm still broken. All that was there was a car in the no parking zone but I guess that's not cause for concern. I walk into the school gate and as I do the car explodes and sends me flying and I land a few meters away and it feels like I broke more bones that's just perfect. As slip into unconsciousness due to the pain, I can hear emergency sirens closing in. I guess it was the female supremacist turn to try and kill me…it's frightening how calmly I'm taking this in.

* * *

**The Next Week**

Back to school I just got out of the hospital yesterday and all my bones are healed I feel confident that today will be nice and a peaceful…just kidding I'm totally expecting an attack. The car bomb was in fact caused the female supremacists one of the more violent and fanatical ones known as the Amazons. They took credit for it and warned that if I continued my 'bad behavior' that more attacks will come.

As I near the school I see a group of delinquents…15…again. Crap, and right after I got out of the hospital these guys show up. "I guess you're here for fight?" I asked as I stopped in front of them they nodded. I cannot get a break, can I? no words are needed I'm tired of this crap? These guy want beat people want to kill me and now there's a shady terrorist organization with supposed I.S. access also wanting my life. Well I had an epiphany in the hospital if the world tries to push me around I'm not laying down and take it I'm going to push back and I'm going to push back hard.

The first delinquent came up and I punched him into the ground effectively knocking him out. The fight carried on and I was able to beat all of them. I didn't get out unscathed I had several injuries one most notably being a cut that I got when one of them pulled a knife on me but I countered and pulled a bus stop sign out of the ground and whacked him over the head with it I used my left arm which was now broken…time to go to the nurses office.

* * *

**Next year**

Over the next few months Rin moved away and I fought marauding delinquents, survived female supremacist attacks, and joined a CQB(close quarter combat) club to help refine my fighting. Over this time I have broken my bones many times, but I comeback stronger each time. Also I've been followed by news crews asking about the bombings and of course me defeating the I.S. attack, they wondered if I fought it to bring males back on equal terms. I didn't fight it for any sort of noble intention. I did it for the simple reason that I didn't want to die, I'm not some fearless hero standing up for the oppressed, I was scared that night and so I fought, I wanted to run and never look back but I fought anyways.

Doctors think that the reason that I keep breaking my bones is tied in with the crazy strength I had, the human body has a subconscious mental limit placed on it to keep the physical part from over straining itself, I apparently don't have this mental limit, they theorized that since I grew up constantly being told that the I.S. are invincible but then a defeated one made my brain think that other things were possible and that I could push the human limit. Which I can but then the laws physics kick in and cause damage. Like inertia and gravity breaking my bones.

Well here's the other thing… I think I just have been captured…again. I'm not sure though, but I woke up in an empty room with a gun on the ground…I think it's a KS-23k…and a computer which had a I count down on it… looked like it was streaming a video.

* * *

**Future**

We fired our AA-12's at the Infinite Stratos, this model was an Americanized version of the French Raphael model. So that means it's a walking armory. My squad and me were currently inside the pentagon sub levels where they store their cores that are not in use which is the bulk of them at the moment until they can make a third generation mass production model.

The I.S. wasn't a big threat since it's lacking one its key advantages, it's mobility. Due to the hallways it couldn't move so well and was one big target and us with slug rounds quickly put it down with concentrated fire until it deactivated and one of my men finished the pilot off.

We went up to the body a small light detached from her it was the core. Something I learned in that the I.S. separates itself from it's user upon death. We grabbed the core and moved on. The operation was going smoothly and all of the other teams have reported mission accomplished with no casualties.

We finally got into a large room which had a great deal of soldiers in it…aiming their guns at us. Two squads on catwalks up high and three more in front of us, with turrets. On the other side was a large steel door. That's where our objective is.

"Ichika Orimura you are to lay down arms or we will fire on you" the speaker was a women, she must hate me. Damn it looks like this is the end first operation and we failed. Normally I'd fight to the death but I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of the men under my command just to go out in a blaze of glory as martyrs.

"We'll never surrender to you!" yelled a squad member of mine.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the group, of course my men are as idiotic I am, guess that's why they follow me.

"We can't surrender until the job is done." I said staring defiantly back at them, as we readied our weapons

"Then you leave me no choice."

"Stop right there Captain!" said one the soldiers who was now pointing his gun at the woman he was up on one of the balcony catwalks.

"What are you doing private!?" she said enraged at the soldier

"My duty." He said

"Your duty is to follow orders" said the Captain

"My duty is defend the country and uphold its ideals of freedom and liberty!" said the private, the man has some major balls I'll give him that. "this 'New order' lacks those ideas"

"Fine, men arrest this traitor" said the Captain, no one around him did anything "What are you waiting for?" then all of the soldiers on the catwalks aimed their guns down at the three squads below. Then those squads aimed their weapons at captain either out of fear or honor bound ethics like the private. I'd like to point out there also women pointing their guns at the captain and not just men.

"Whoa I would be amazed if I wasn't sure this wasn't on a security camera and that there's another group of phantom task loyal soldiers on the way." I said dryly.

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Ormimura" said a grizzled voice of a man over the PA system. "My name is Colonel Greene of the U.S. army me and a squad loyal to me have taken the security room. You and your men are doing a good thing and it'd be shame if someone stopped you out of orders."

"Appreciate the help Colonel" I replied "Now if you'd excuse me, my men and I have some cores to destroy."

"Let me get the door for you" said the Colonel, the steel door opened and the soldiers parted a way for us and restrained their captain. We put all the cores in pile and used thermite to melt them down. We got out with little to no trouble and made it back to our command ship.

What happened there in the pentagon caused the second American civil war. Someone ratted out the Colonel but soldiers agreeing with him protected them and helped him escape later he rallied support from both military and civilian entities effectively starting a war.

My fight is just beginning and if that is anything to go by then this will be a hard fight with no small amount of casualties, and not just from my men.

And to Phantom Task, Not Dead Yet.

* * *

**And done so what do you think I decided to have what's going to happen in the future run parallel to the present to keep a sort of mystery of how did this happen going**

**Anyways Read an Review please**


End file.
